


Speaking Through Dance

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Reader is deaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: When you and Jade are designated dance partners, there's the small issue with communicating, what happens as time goes on?
Relationships: Jade West/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Speaking Through Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When Jade first walked into her classical dance class, she thought she was just going to have to suffer through it since it was one of her requirements; looking around, she spotted Cat in the class so she made her way over to her, rolling her eyes when Cat immediately started rambling to her and glancing at the door when it opened, watching as you entered the room in a rush “You were almost late, Y/L/N” the professor said, seeming to wait until you were looking at her and you nodding before giving an apologetic look “Sorry, ma’am” you apologized, sounding quieter than Jade would’ve imagined, her staring being interrupted when the professor clapped her hand “Alright, class…”

As time went on, Jade found herself focusing on you more and more, you were an incredible dancer but you didn’t seem to talk to many people, currently you were doing your stretches in the corner of the room until you caught a glimpse of Jade staring at you, you giving her a small smile and a tiny wave before the professor approached you “Jade, you’re staring” Cat pointed out, playing with her hair as she looked at Jade who jumped since Cat was not there two seconds ago “I am not” Jade snapped, glancing at you one last time before going back to her stretches.

“Hold on everyone, I have to assign you to your partners and I suggest you talk to them before you leave because there will be no time during class to work on your dance routines for the final” The professor said once it hit time for class to be over, going through the list of names “Cat and James… Jade and Y/N…” Jade tuning her out as she looked over at you, you staring back at her with a small smile before you went over to her “I’m Y/N” you introduced, having noticed her staring at you plenty of times but neither of you introducing each other “Jade” she responded, looking at you and taking your hand “So, I was thinking that we could meet up about 5ish” she continued, her having turned to her bag about halfway through the sentence so you only caught the first part, her raising a brow at your silence before she turned to see you with a confused look “I didn’t catch that” you said, idly gesturing to your ears and watching Jades eyes widen in recognition “Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t-“ You cutting her off with a raised hand “Don’t… I’ll see you tonight around 5” you said, making a quick escape.

Jade felt terrible after that whole event, but came into the room at 5, seeing that you were already stretching and catching a glimpse of her in the mirror before you turned to look at her “Hey… Sorry about earlier, I’m not really upset” you assured, knowing you overreacted a small bit and watching her shake her head “No, I should’ve stopped at the ‘I’m sorry’” Jade said, making you raise an eyebrow “Hmm” you hummed, looking at her and going to grab something from your bag as she raised an eyebrow at you “What?” She asked when you looked at her once more “I just find it a little funny that the Jade West is admitting to fault” you chuckled, knowing her reputation and swearing you saw red across her cheeks now.

Clearing her throat, Jade set her bag down before going over to you “So, since you seem to know your stuff more than I do, what are we doing?” She asked, looking at you and feeling her face heat up more at how intently you were looking at her lips _they’re just reading your lips, dumbass_ she scolded herself, watching as you scrolled through your ipod “Well, I was thinking we could do a dance to Chopin’s Nocturne Op. 9 if you’ve ever heard of that?” You said, looking back at her and watching her just stare at you “Right, more of a rock person” you laughed, shaking your head and going to hook your ipod up to the speakers “Just do what I do” you said, pressing play and going slow for her.

About halfway through the dance, you felt Jade knock into you and looked over at her, seeing the frustration on her face so you stopped, going and stopping the music before going over to her “You’ll get it” you assured her, reaching out and touching her arm, watching as she met your eyes “Will I though? Classical is not my thing” Jade said, knowing she sounded way out of her usual character but she was frustrated “It takes time, here” you said, having her stand up straight before you placed your hands on hers “Hold your arms here and…” continuing to mutter as you put her into the correct position “That’s the opening move” you said, walking around her so you could see her better and watching as she struggled to hold it “Lets call it a night” you suggested, watching as she gave you a relieved look before you both started to pack up.

As the weeks went on, you and Jade started to slowly get more into tune with one another, while Jade wasn’t with you practicing or just hanging out, she couldn’t help the fact that you were constantly on her mind, no matter what she was doing, you were there in the back of her mind “Jade” Beck said, causing her to jump and look at him “You’ve been staring at the statue for five minutes now” he pointed out, looking at her and watching as she shook her head “What’s on your mind?” He asked, unfazed by the glare she gave him until she sighed “It’s my partner for my dance course… When we first met, I thought I screwed up, but now I feel like we know each other, we’re in tune with everything we do, and…” Jade said, seeming to lose her train of thought “You like them” Beck suggested, looking at her and watching as Jade seemed to fight it before she nodded and looked at him “I do” she said, watching as he smiled “I’m sure they like you too, shoot your shot” he said, nudging her gently before they went back to what they were doing.

Finally, the week of the final came and at this point, you and Jade seemed to be able to read each other like the back of your hands, all you guys had to do was a simple dance move together and you guys could have a full conversation in those small movements, when the song started, you both moved in graceful movements, knowing exactly when the other was going to break off or come in close, by the end of it, both of you were panting and smiling, resting your forehead on Jades as you waited for some indication of applause, Jade pulling back and taking your hand in hers so you could face the class and take your bows.

After your dance, the professor told you guys to go and change out, so you guys escaped to the locker rooms “That was amazing!” You exclaimed, grinning at Jade when the door shut behind the two of you and raising an eyebrow when she just stared at you “Jade?” You asked, gasping when she rushed forward and pressed her lips to yours in a heated kiss, melting into the kiss and wrapping your arms around her neck “Go out with me?” You breathed, smiling at her and feeling her nod before she pulled you into another kiss.


End file.
